


Circles

by Angiehimesan



Series: Fics from 2017 and before [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiehimesan/pseuds/Angiehimesan
Summary: You were trapped in them.[A repost from 2016 from my now dead Deviantart acc :’) ]
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Fics from 2017 and before [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Circles

**"Murderer."  
  
"What kind of leader..."  
  
"...saves themselves only?"  
  
"Fake."**  
  
  
Your arms wrapped around yourself as you sat in the corner of your office, your head resting on the tops of your knees.  
  
One and a half...  
  
It had been one and a half years since your appointment as a squad leader in the Survey Corps. Having served a miraculous three years without any fatal injuries, your sacrifice was finally acknowledged by your superiors and you were promoted to the...oh-so prestigious position.  
  
  
**"Incompetent."  
  
"Inadequate."  
  
"...must have been political ties that..."  
  
"Can we just get rid of..."  
**  
  
Your fingers traced a long, faded line on your forearm from when you'd been thrown off your horse during an expedition after an aberrant titan appeared in your first year in the Corps.  
  
The bone sticking out had caused the newest recruits to faint.  
Those who hadn't died, that is.  
  
  
**"...should just be hanged..."  
  
"...taking up our tax money..."  
  
"Good for absolutely nothing."  
  
"Disgraceful. I'd hate for my child to grow up and..."  
**  
  
A lone tear traversed a scar on your face from when you'd pulled one of your comrades away from having their arm ripped off, causing you to smash face first onto a few jagged rocks.  
  
They ended up being bitten in half.  
  
  
**"Let's just not open the doors when they're coming back from their fancy expeditions."  
  
"Disband the entire thing altogether!"  
  
"'Glory of humanity' what a load of-"  
  
"Mama says those are the scum of society..."  
  
**  
The door to your office opened suddenly and closed with a bang. Light, quick footsteps announced the new presence as they stopped right in front of you.  
  
The mild scent of tea.  
  
  
**Circles.**  
You were trapped in them.  
  
  
The walls protecting you were **circular**.  
The routine of wake up-train-don't pass out was **circular**.  
You could even go ahead and say that your arms tight around you were a **circle** that you were constantly trying to retreat into when the going got unbearably tough.  
  
A soft clink of glass in front of you made you raise your head to look your acquaintance in the eye.  
  
_"It'll get cold."_  
  
Wood scraped against wood as a chair was pulled out next to your form on the floor.  
  
  
Slowly, you reached out and picked up the warm cup. You looked up and saw Levi's grey eyes watching you impassively, no doubt taking in your disheveled state. He made no further comment however as he sipped his tea.  
  
You lowered your gaze to the tea cup patiently waiting for your attention.  
  
As you raised the cup to your lips, you noted the **circular** mouth of the cup as the coppery liquid flowed towards you.  
  
...  
  
_Maybe circles weren't so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
